I Got A Confession: SasukeSakura OneShot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Both Sakura and Sasuke have a confession that no one knows about and it all started on a late night when Sakura called him on his cell phone and was on his doorstep crying. What kind of confession is it?


**Naruto: I Got A Confession: Sasuke-Sakura One-Shot**

**Summary: Both Sakura and Sasuke have a confession that no one knows about and it all started on a late night when Sakura called him on his cell phone and was on his doorstep crying. What kind of confession is it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except one who I will show in the story**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it first ever Sasuke Sakura one-short I love the pair don't you? Review please!**

**1:15 A.M**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. I groaned putting a hand onto my eyes trying to block out the sound of my phone ringing. It ended and I had started to relax once more. When I was about to head, back to sleep it started to ring once more and I had given up rolling over to open it and check to see what time it was. 1:15 A.M who the hell is calling me at 1:15 in the morning. I groaned checking the caller ID that reads Sakura Haruno what does she want? I sighed and had answered it. "Do you know what time it is Sakura?" I heard crying in the background and I had sat up in bed. "Sakura? What is wrong?"

"C-Can I-I come in? I-I am I-in front of your apartment p-please." She sounded so upset. I couldn't just leave her outside alone.

"Yea sure just a sec okay?" We both hang up and I had pulled on some shorts and had walked out down the stairs to the door, opening the blinds to see Sakura standing there hiding her face into her hands crying. I opened the door and she had run into my arms crying her eyes out. "Sakura what's wrong did, did somebody hurt you or something?" I asked closing the door behind us turning on the light. I felt her nod against my chest. "Who?" I asked and had growled.

She had lifted her face up and I had widen my eyes when I had saw that her right eye was black and blue and she had started crying again. "Hold on let me just get something for that." I gently guide her to one of the couches sitting her down. I went into the kitchen and had opened the freezer grabbing a bag of frozen peas wrapping it onto a brown cloth putting it back to the freezer after a few minute I had pulled it out walking back to the living room to see Sakura shaking a little but still have tears coming down. "Here, this should help." I said handing it to her and she had put it on her eye she smile weakly at me.

"Thank you." She said I nodded studying her.

"What the hell happened to you who did this and why?" I asked she didn't answer so I had put a hand onto her shoulder. "You can tell me I am your friend and comrade." She shook her head.

"I can't." I rolled my eyes at her and had gotten up from the couch she looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"To make tea do you want one?" I asked she nodded yes and I had walked into the kitchen again to make tea. While waiting for it to boil, I walked back to the living room seeing that Sakura had calmed down. "Ready to tell me?" She shook her head again. "Is it someone you know like a teacher? Boyfriend perhaps?" She jumped when I had said boyfriend. "It is a boyfriend then." She looked at me.

"I didn't answer your question."

"But you have jumped when I had said boyfriend now didn't you?" She looked down towards the ground. The teapot started steaming so I had left her alone to fix the tea and had handed her a cup when I had come back. She took a small sip sitting it down on the small brown table. "Who is he Sakura?" I asked she shook her head fast putting the pack back to her eye.

"No I can't tell you." She said grabbing the cup with her free hand taking a sip.

"Then why are you here then?" I asked getting annoyed she put the cup back down slowly thinking.

"I, I needed somewhere to go besides there and you are the only person that I could think of." I bit the inside of my mouth and had sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Naruto perhaps? You could have gone to him." She shook her head. "I see. I still need to know who did this Sakura." She looked at me taking a deep breath. "Please Sakura." I said she blinked looking down.

"He wasn't always like this. It's, it's when he is sometimes drunk." She said slowly I sighed and had crossed my arms raising an eyebrow she noticed my look. "This is the first time I swear." Her eyes moved passed me and I saw that she was lying.

"Sakura, you are lying. Why would you stay in the relationship with someone who would do that to you no one should not do that to you or any other woman?" I looked at her outfit. "Lift up your shirt." She looked at me funny. "Sakura, do it now before I would have to." She widens her eyes when I had said that. She put the pack down doing what she was told when she was lifting it up all the way to upper waist, I could see faded bruises and some new ones that I could see and the more I see, the angrier I get looking at them. I had to turn my head away. "Any more?" I asked when I had calmed down and had looked at her, she shook her head and I had grabbed mine. "Damn-it when I find this person I swear I will—"

"Please don't Sasuke! Ren-Kun didn't mean to!" She put her hand over her mouth when she said his name and I had looked at her when she had started crying again.

"Ren Hoshi huh? That bastard." She started to sob again and I had sighed and had grabbed her hand. "Let's go." I said heading towards the bathroom upstairs when we had gotten there, I told her to sit on the edge of bathtub while I was getting a cloth and some rubbing alcohol. "Lift up your shirt one more time." She did and I had started to rub her wounds. We did not say anything for a while.

"It's my fault." She said. I stopped rubbing and look up to see tears falling down but she wasn't crying. "I shouldn't have not made him angry when he was drinking." The tears were coming down harder. "I am so stupid!" She threw her face into her hands and had started sobbing loudly. I looked at her stunned.

"You may be annoying but you are not stupid don't you dare call yourself that Sakura." She looked at me when my voice turns sharp. "You are an amazing ninja and a great medic nin taught by Lady Tsunade you have great skills and you have changed so much ever since you and Naruto brought me back a couple of months ago. You shouldn't have to put up with a bastard like Ren Hoshi if I were you I would kill him if he tries to touch me, so why Sakura, why haven't you do that or report him for what he had did to you?" I asked grabbing the cloth so hard that my knuckles had turned red. She looked shocked for what I had told her.

"Because he would have killed me if I had tried to kill him or report him he almost did too." She whispered. I widened my eyes at her and had grabbed her hands.

"Sakura, why?"

"Because I love him that's why! You don't understand you never been in love before!" I glared at her and she had jumped.

"Actually, I have been in love before," I said slowly she looked at me weird. "But sadly she was taken by that bastard who had beaten the shit out of her." She widen her eyes.

"W-What are you saying? I-I thought you always hated me all this time!" I shook my head at her.

"Not anymore not since I came back you have treated me. I always thought that you hated me for what I did back then." She shook her head really fast at me.

"Not I don't hate you maybe a part of me did a little but when you had gotten back my hate for you had faded there was no reason to hate you anymore and honestly I-I was still kind of in love with you too still." I eyes went big and she had shaken her head fast. "But I can't leave Ren." I looked down at the ground letting the cloth drop from my hand and she was playing with my hair. "I am sorry." I reached and had grabbed her hand and she had gasped when I leaned in and kissed her she didn't kiss back at first trying to push me away but I had brought her closer. "Sasuke I can't." She wiped her tears away looking away from me. I made her stand, holding her hand. "Where are you taking me?"

"You know where." I lead her out of the bathroom heading towards my bedroom opening and closing the door.

After we had made love, I was running my fingers through her hair, watching her sleep against my chest getting angry for what I saw. "Don't worry Sakura I will deal with him. You make sure of it."

When I had wakened up that morning, I looked down and had seen that Sakura had left probably went back to that bastard. Nevertheless, that is all right because I have a plan. I was walking in the village hands stuffed up into my pockets trying to be calm. People were asking me if I was all right but I had smirked and nodded continuing to go to my destination. I growled when I had found his apartment. I ranged the doorbell and Sakura had answered shocked.

"W-What a-are you doing here?" She looked back behind her shoulder. 'You need to leave now." I gently pushed my way in looking around.

"Who is that?" I heard his voice from upstairs and I had seen him walking down grabbing his head as if he got a headache. Probably a hangover. I ran over and had punched him in the face and Sakura had screamed when he was sliding down.

"Sakura isn't yours anymore Ren Hoshi! I know what you did and trust me when I tell you if you ever come near her or touch her, I will kill you." I poked his eye walking away. "Come on Sakura." I said grabbing her hand. I heard a grunt coming from Ren.

"That's okay take her I don't care she is no good anyway." I threw a kunai at him aiming it at the wall. He flinched shielding himself.

"She is good you bastard you are lucky that I had missed." I slam the door when we had gotten out of that apartment giving distance between Sakura and me. "Are you alright?" I asked she had ran into my arms crying. "You are safe now. Okay safe."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome my Cherry Blossom."

**Author's Note: Well there goes my one-shot it took me two days! I really hope you like it and I might just add another one! Please review! Now it is time to go back and watch Naruto Shippuuden **


End file.
